Undying Truth (Teaser)
by REDROOM VALINTINESDAY
Summary: I can't say that I love you. Yogi says to Gareki's back that was turned towards him. Then why bring me here? Gareki says quietly. Yogi didn't answer but just watched as Gareki opened the door of the apartment and left. Yogi sighed then quickly ran after him catching him by the arm and pushed him against a wall and kissed him with a passion that made them both not want to pull away


**Undying Truth** **Is a book series I am working on right now filled with a passion for the character Gareki being a bad ass and yogi being a Police officer best of the best. These two will soon face a lot of drama with each other, and face the feelings for love towards one another but they have paths to follow in which it leads them to hate each other but they will soon come to understand one another and fall in love slowly but surely.**

 **GothinBlack presents to the readers Undying Truth the trailer book enjoy the scenes**

* * *

 **Scene 1**

 **You think that this is ok! It's not ok Gareki! You can do much better then this!**

 **I looked at the sheet of paper with all F's on it and I snatched it out of my mothers hand. Grabbing it with my other fingers also I ripped it into pieces in front of her face. The pieces falling to the floor.**

 **A high school junior like myself shouldn't be getting all F's...but I didn't care.**

 **Fuck those teachers. I said boldly**

 **She slapped me then. Hard across my face making my head turn. I stayed expressionless as I always did turning back to her with a glare in my blue-grey eye's.**

 **Scene2**

 **I lived in a small city with nothing happening. my world around me became dark as my father left my mother for those sluts at night clubs. I changed myself but I didn't know that there was still a spark of small hope inside of me. I needed to meet the right person. But I didn't know I would meet him so soon in such a terrible way.**

 **Welcome to the rave~ my friend. says Mathew a smoke buddy of mine**

 **It's huge. I muttered to myself as I saw partying people every where the music on full blast.**

 **Well it is a rave~ have you not been to this before. asked my friend Mathew.**

 **I turned to him. I haven't.**

 **scene3**

 **So you're Gareki huh? the bad ass teen in town. asked a teenage boy with black hair and red streaks in it.**

 **Who wants to know? I say blowing smoke out of my mouth.**

 **He crosses his arms and leans on the van with me. You're gay aren't you.**

 **I looked at him. His face was attractive. yea...I am. I said thinking it was weird how he just knew that.**

 **He smirked. The names Alex by the way. have you ever had sex before?**

 **No. I said in my always bored tone. I'm gay haven't found the right person yet.**

 **maybe I can help. he tells me.**

 **scene4**

 **First of all I don't have sex or make love. I fuck...hard. are you prepared. alex tells me throwing away his soda can**

 **I had to smile at that. something I hadn't done in a long time.**

 **...**

 **I looked around inside Alex's bedroom as he closed the door behind us.**

 **so, when do we start?**

 **Now. He shoved me down on his bed . smashing his lips onto mine.**

 **...**

 **He hit my most sensitive spot as he fucked me hard. Even as we both heard his parents open the front door his mother coming up to his room to ask what was the loud noises.**

 **Alex wouldn't let me up to find a hiding spot but only fucked me harder as I tried to get away holding my tattooed arms at bay the door knob turned. I immediately felt myself cum.**

 **scene5 ( epic music -The Martyred) starts to play**

 **I didn't ask for this! I yelled putting my burning cigarette back into my mouth tears falling from my eye's as I picked up a bat and found an empty car quickly smashing the bat against the glass window breaking it into sharp pieces.**

 **I kept hitting the car even as the horn went off. My cigarette still in my mouth.**

 **My mothers dead body still in my mind from that morning. I told myself I didn't care but apparently I still did even if I didn't let on about it.**

 **I wiped my eye's on my long black sleeveless T-shirt before putting it back down over my toned stomach.**

 **I picked up the bat again grabbing it with my fingerless black leather gloves. Then I held it back preparing for another blow to the car but stopped as some one yelled at me.**

 **I turned around to see a big man muscles bigger then mine coming after me. I turned and ran but the man got to me quickly.**

 **Scene6(Classical Piano and Violin Music- The Secession) starts to play**

 **I woke up with a bruised cheek and a cut mark on my upper shoulder blade. I was in a big bed. Looking around myself noticing it was a fancy apartment very clean and expensive looking.**

 **I got up in a sitting position looking to my right to see three large windows showing a clear view of the city. I blinked in confusion.**

 **So you're awake? said a deep but soft voice.**

 **I snapped my head around to look at a lean handsome man with blonde hair and violate eyes, leaning against a wall. He was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and sticking out at the bottom of his black slacks.**

 **I noticed his badge on the night stand beside me he was the top best policeman. I quickly got out of his bed and walked out of the apartment. I had no time for the police. But I wondered why he hadn't taken me to jail.**

 **Soon enough our lives would meet again. This was the man I secretly needed and wanted but we had a long way to go to fall in love with each other. I did not know this at the time. Besides I still had Alex...**


End file.
